


Bleached Stars

by VeryAverageGuy



Category: Bleach, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana Cavendish is Bad at Feelings, Gen, What Have I Done, maybe ships maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAverageGuy/pseuds/VeryAverageGuy
Summary: Diana is a prideful Shinigami who comes from high standing, while Akko is a prideful Shinigami who has crawled from nothing. Will they be able to stay in one place without killing each other?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 1





	Bleached Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I orphaned my first work so that's out there if anyone wants it, but heres a new one hope you enjoy.

Diana Cavendish was never what you would call an arrogant person. Arrogance implies that there was a feeling of superiority, an idea that you were better than others and that they were beneath you. For this reason Diana wasn’t arrogant, however many could mistake her for such with the way she held herself and the aura she gave off.

What many mistook as arrogance was actually her pride. Diana’s was a very prideful person and who could blame her? She had finished top of her class in the academy, was scouted by the Sixth Division Captain, and gained a seated rank. She was a model Shinigami for many and practically the face of the Sixth Division, being that she was its most successful member barring the Captain and Lieutenant.

However even someone such as herself had failings. One of them being with her sword. Don’t be mistaken she had no trouble with swordplay, she was quite the master of it actually. The problem arose when her zanpakuto wouldn’t tell her its name. All zanpakuto have names and once it is learned by the Shinigami they become exponentially stronger, but Diana’s blade wouldn’t tell her anything. She had interacted with the spirit sometimes but during those interactions they rarely talked with one another.

And it is during one of her attempts to communicate with her sword that an unseated member appears.

He dipped down on one knee and looked downwards. “Miss. Cavendish, a Hollow has appeared in the human realm at Blytonbury.” said the messenger never taking his eyes off the ground. Diana could tell he was nervous around her, so she gave a tired sigh and replied “Thank you for the information, I’ll be heading there right now.”. With that the man left and Diana looked down at her zanpakuto, deciding to try communicating with her spirit later. She went to get a Hell Butterfly and set off.

When Diana finally reached Blytonbury she immediately began her search. Looking down from the buildings she scanned for anomalous activity until she heard someone scream.

Rushing in the direction of the screaming she arrived to find her target, but the Hollow wasn’t the only person in the alley. Along it with the beast were two others, one a man likely in his late 50s with a chain coming out of his chest. Diana instantly recognized him as a Plus, but the other person was obviously a Shinigami.

They were female with the standard Shinigami uniform. She had red eyes and long brown hair with a section of it done up in a sorta ponytail.

And what was standing in front of them was a Hollow, a monster born from the human soul. It had leathery violet skin, claws that could shred through steel with ease, and a face that looked like the horrific warped skeletal head of a lion.

But at the moment those things weren’t important, what was vital is killing the Hollow. She pointed with her index and before the monster could move she chanted “Hado #4. Byakurai.” striking the Hollow in the knee with a massive bolt of lighting. It howled in pain as the bolt pierced and burnt its flesh causing the giant to stumble to the ground on it’s knee which gave Diana just enough time to rush in.

She had slain Hollows before and this had ended up just like the rest, a stumbling brute with no intelligence or goals other than devouring and surviving. Diana drew her sword and with a single slice, it was over. The Hollow had been sliced right down the middle and began to evaporate.

She turned and looked at the Shinigami and Plus. “Are both of you all right?” she asked as she began to approach them. The Shinigami looked at her and was it her imagination or did she look rather peeved?

“I can’t believe you just did that!” the Shinigami exclaimed. She was obviously very angry, but Diana couldn’t tell why. Had she gotten there too late? Did the Hollow eat some souls before she could arrive? She simply couldn’t understand why the girl was so upset.

As she approached the soul to perform Konso she questioned the Shinigami “Why are you so angry? The Hollow has been taken care of and hopefully no one was hurt. So what is there to be mad about?”. The other girl gained an indignant look on her face and actually seemed like she was about to explode.

“Why am I so mad?! The reason I’m so angry is because you stole my first Hollow kill!” 

Ah, that explains it, she was a new Shinigami who was likely fresh out of the academy. Her mentor must have sent her out here to deal with the Hollow as a way to get her more accustomed to the Shinigami lifestyle. So she performed the Konso, stood up and turned to the woman before speaking.

“What is your name?”

“Atsuko Kagari, why?”

“Well then Miss. Kagari I’m sorry for taking your Hollow away from you, but I’m sure that if you bring me to your mentor we can sort this out with no issue.”

Now Akko looked at her with a great deal of confusion almost like she couldn’t understand the words coming out of Diana’s mouth. “What mentor?”.

“The person who came here with you to deal with the Hollow.”

“But they only sent me.”

Diana was shocked. What kind of person sends a fresh recruit out to fight Hollows alone? Only a madman would actually do something like that.

“What squad do you belong to Miss. Kagari, I wish to speak with whoever is in charge and ask them about this gross endangerment of a squad member.”

“I’m part of Squad 11.” she said proudly.

And now it all made sense. The Eleventh Division, a group of absolute madmen who would only care about fighting. The Division that violates so many of Soul Society rules daily it’s a miracle that they haven’t been shut down yet. She can only assume that they’re still functioning because no one is bold enough to actually put their captain in his place. The man who is seen as one of the strongest even among other Captains, Kenpachi Zaraki. He was likely the most bloodthirsty man in all of Soul Society and his subordinates weren’t much better. It was no wonder she didn’t have an escort to Squad 11 it didn’t matter what happened, if she came back they would slap her on the back and congratulate her, if she didn’t they would continue on as they always had and likely say she just wasn’t strong enough.

Diana turned her back on Akko and pulled out her sword to open a Senkaimon, she had finished her job so it was time to return. But Akko didn’t seem satisfied.

“So are you going to apologise?”. She looked at Diana with expectancy

“Why should I.”. This response shocked Akko.

“Because you stole my Hollow!”

“I didn’t steal anything, I was sent on this mission to kill a Hollow and I just did my job. I didn’t expect to find a deviant along the way.”

“What did you just call me!? That’s it, you and me right now!”. Akko had drawn her sword.

Diana simply looked at her, pulled out her Hell Butterfly and vanished through the Senkaimon. Leaving behind one very angry Akko.


End file.
